


Relief

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Top John, bottomlock, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Sherlock had been impossible the day before and frankly, he knew it. He had been awful to both John and mrs Hudson, but he couldn’t stop. Some days were worse than others. Some days were like the Christmas he hurt Molly’s feelings, other times he could actually turn it off.Please note that it’s NSFW.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another unedited work! Sometimes I write things I’m so ashamed off I don’t read it again. This is certainly one of those. This is also my first nsfw fic like, ever, so please don’t take it too seriously. Thanks.

Sherlock had been impossible the day before and frankly, he knew it. He had been awful to both John and mrs Hudson, but he couldn’t stop. Some days were worse than others. Some days were like the Christmas he hurt Molly’s feelings, other times he could actually turn it off.

Sherlock woke up by the pleasure. He kept his eyes closed, but bucked his hips into the touch. This was still somewhat weird to him, the whole love thing and the whole intimidating thing. A year ago he had never thought he would fall in love, yet here he was. He was so utterly in love with John that sometimes it hurt.

“I know you’re awake.” John whispered against his neck and Sherlock could hear the smile in his voice. John’s hand squeezed just a little bit tighter and Sherlock let out a choked moan. It wasn’t the first time Sherlock had woken up like this, on his side and John jerking him off. It surely wouldn’t be the last, either. John seemed to know exactly when Sherlock needed it, even when Sherlock himself didn’t know. John must have noticed he was always calmer and more relaxed the days after.

“I am.” Sherlock replied, when he was sure his voice wouldn’t fail him. He gripped John’s wrist in a silly attempt to take control of the situation. John’s chest shook in a quiet laugh and Sherlock tensed up for just a second when John’s thumb rubbed against the head of Sherlock’s cock. A small gasp left Sherlock’s lips. For just a second, the thought of how ridiculously good John could make him feel crossed his mind, then the pleasure left him with little to no sense of what he was supposed to be thinking.

“Sherlock, you can relax”, John’s thumb smeared precum over the top of Sherlock’s cock. “I’ve got you. You can let go and relax.”

Sherlock slowly tried to relax at that. He knew he was too stressed and that he should try to relax more often, but he couldn’t. There was so many expressions all the time that he barely had time to stop and think about himself.

Sherlock slowly pressed back against John and let out another moan when he felt John’s hardon right against his lower back. Just when Sherlock was sure it couldn’t get any better, John moved to press right against Sherlock’s arse and rocked his hips. Sherlock jolted forwards in pleasure.

“You were a little shit yesterday”, John jerked his hand faster now. “I knew you needed some relief. It’s good that I know, isn’t it? I know when to take care of you.”

Sherlock tried to twist away from John. Not only was John rutting against him, but also used more pressure with his hand and his free hand had managed to sneak under Sherlock and was now squeezing one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. The sensation was just a little too much. John held him in a nice and tight grip and Sherlock knew he wasn’t going to be able to move much, but soon pressed his face against his pillow. Sherlock sobbed against the pillows and thrusted against John, even though he knew it wouldn’t give him any greater relief. John suddenly tugged his head away from the pillows and Sherlock realised the pillow muffled his sobs too much for John’s liking. The act in itself was enough to tell Sherlock mrs Hudson had gone out.

“I’ve got you. You can relax, Sherlock. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” John’s lips brushed against Sherlock’s ear now and the hand that had tugged his head from the pillow just a second ago now pushed two fingers in Sherlock’s mouth. A sudden wave of pleasure made Sherlock’s breathe hitch.

“Schy…”, John whispered again. “Suck my fingers.”

Sherlock did as he was told. Or at least he did the best his could, with how stimulated he already felt. John pushed his fingers deeper down Sherlock’s throat and whispered sweet nothings in Sherlock’s ear and it all threw Sherlock closer and closer to the edge. He really tried to keep his voice down, but every flick off John’s wrist had him twist in pleasure. His moans was muffled by John’s fingers, but not much.

“You’re so good, Sherlock. This is how you should behave.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but to laugh. If he were to take orders from John when people were around, he was actually pretty sure people would react.

“That’s it”, John mumbled softly and pulled his fingers from Sherlock’s lips. “You ready?”

Sherlock nodded and managed to pull the rest of his boxers off, all without having to push John’s hand away from his cock, not even for a second. John had stopped moving, though, but kept the pressure.

Lube was honestly underrated, but both Sherlock and John had agreed that they probably didn’t have enough time for that unless John was actually going to fuck him. Sherlock gasped, as a slick finger was pressed against his hole. It was, in a way, unexplored territory for Sherlock and the instant pleasure always overwhelmed him. John was kind enough to let him adjust, before he pumped the finger in and out at the same pace he jerked Sherlock off.

Sherlock gripped the side off the mattress now, but tried to not make it obvious. He knew it amused John how the simple (or very complicated) act of sex had Sherlock squirming, when very little else would.

“You’re beautiful like this.” John whispered and Sherlock pushed into the gentle kisses John pressed against Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock honestly couldn’t keep the corner of his lips from tugging up in a smile. He supposed sex was sometimes supposed to be naughty and a heat of the moment kind of thing, but John always had the time to make sure Sherlock knew he was loved and that John wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, at least not if he had any say in the matter.

To Sherlock, the few moments when John pulled out of him to add another finger, lasted for a lifetime. The stimulation was just enough and he didn’t want it to stop until he knew he was spent. John was definitely good at that. Sherlock had never experienced it himself, but denied orgasms could definitely be ruined. John always pushed him just close enough before he denied Sherlock it, only to continue a little later. Sherlock did rather enjoy it, even though it didn’t seem worth it when John stopped.

The two fingers stretched Sherlock just a little too much. The burning, irritated feeling had him moving away from John, but the soldier was a lot stronger than he looked. He pulled Sherlock right back with the arm he had around him, as he kept stroking his dick. Sherlock, on the other hand, felt much like a whining mess.

“May I?” John asked, just before the tip of his fingers brushed against Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock gasped again, which was this time followed by another sob. His body trembled with pleasure by now and he knew that both himself and John knew there was no going back from here. John had slowed his hand down, just tugging Sherlock’s cock carefully, as the fingers kept brushing against his prostate. The fingers still stretched him, but now it was the good stretched he had learned to love.

“So pretty for me.” John praised. His voice was rough, almost as if he hadn’t spoken for a while, but Sherlock knew it was nothing to worry about. They had done this enough times for him to tell when John was getting close.

Sherlock was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when John once again sped up. John thrusted his fingers into him at an alarming rate and each and every time, they brushed against that one delicate spot inside of him. John’s other hand, the one that was still wrapped around Sherlock, moved with Sherlock’s body. When Sherlock thrusted back against John’s fingers, John made sure to use that to his advantage and ensure that Sherlock felt all the pleasure he could feel. John stopped for just a second when Sherlock tensed up and came, but soon kept it up in a much slower pace. Sherlock, who was panting and covered in his own, hot cum, collapsed back against John and thrusted into John’s hand to ride his orgasm out. When it got just a little bit too much, Sherlock slowed down and stopped. John probably knew he was enough, because he slowly pulled his fingers out. Sherlock let his eyes slip close and was ready to fall right back asleep, when there was a knock on the door. He had barely just finished and people already demanded his attention.

John laughed gently.

“I think that’s your queue.”

“But you didn’t…” Sherlock began, but stopped when he heard another loud bang.

“Brother mine, I know you’re in there. Give John my best regards.”

Sherlock sighed, but moved to sit up. His knees felt weak and he would have loved to stay in bed for just a little longer, but being the best consulting detective in the world seemed to mean endless possibilities and, often, endless work duties.

“Are you sure…?” Sherlock asked, as he glanced over at his own little doctor. John was already on his back, carefully jerking off with the hand that was very clearly covered in Sherlock’s cum. The sight was so hot Sherlock had to glance away.

“I’m certain. I’m a big guy, Sherlock. I think I can manage.”

Sherlock took the towel by the end of the bed and quickly dried the cum and the sweat from his body, before he pulled on his underwear and a pair of pants. He pulled on one of John’s shirts, even though it was a bit too small and pretty uncomfortable, just to tease Mycroft. That’s what brothers are for, isn’t it?

Opening the door, Sherlock Holmes was once again ready to take on the world.


End file.
